


The tender giant

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bit of flirting, bit of teasing, nothing special, petting, sort of asexuality (at least this was the plan for the request these days)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprised she turns around and answers his irritated gaze. “Why do I have to have a boyfriend?” she asks confused.<br/>"A girlfriend then?”, he continues.<br/>“No...”<br/>“Affair?”<br/>“No!”<br/>“Secret lover who sneaks into your bed now and then?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tender giant

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, so, found another request i wrote last year and this should also be proof read...i hope it is. 
> 
> To imagine it better maybe you think of Coriolanus-Tom...
> 
> have fun and thanks for kudos and comments ^^

Everything started with a removal.

A huge van parked in front of the neighbor´s house. The owner had  looked for a new tenant for ages. The young woman standing in front of it looked like one of these over paid models, with her dyed blonde hair and the obvious silicone boobs. Shouting with her more than annoying voice as she tried to give instructions to someone who was hidden by the van.

Solveig sat with her best friend on her veranda and drank some lemonade while they observed the spectacle in the neighbors garden.

“Wow, she looks horrible! Maybe she´s poor. Otherwise she would afford a whole pair of shorts and not just a half one..” Lola mumbled before she has a huge sip of her drink. The spoken of person turned around and presented her half naked bum. The shorts exposing the half of her buttocks. For a short second Solveig begged to all gods that she won´t bend over, otherwise she could welcome her rectum.

In this moment, the person, the woman spoke to walked along the gravel walk, three packing cases carrying with him.

“Holy fuck!” Lola mumbled as the man puts the cases on the stairs and turns around to them. He was tall, taller than every man Solveig ever saw in natural. His short dark dark blonde hair matched his stubble who´re covering his prominent cheeks and chin. His big blue eyes laying deep in his face, separated by a long, aristocratic nose. His big mouth smiled bright at them as he lifts his hand and waves.

“Hello!” he says with his rumbling voice, as he walks over the grass and stops in front of his garden fence. Solveig feels strange. His tall presence scared her on the one hand and attracted her on the other. Observing his wide shoulders down to his long arms a hot shiver runs down her spine. His hands are enormous!

“Hi." she answers with a shy smile and walks down the veranda stairs and joins him.

“I´m Tom...” he says and holds his hand to her. With a numb nod she lays her hand in his and shakes it sloppy. He doesn´t seem to be irritated by that. “The beautiful lady at the door is my fiance Kate!” he introduces the skeptical looking woman. Lola joins you two and waves friendly at the frumpy looking woman.

“Tom! How long will you chat, eh?”, she barks and looks angry at him. With surprised raised eyebrow Lola and Solveig are looking at the still smiling Tom who looks apologetically down to them.

“I´m sorry, work is calling!” he excuses himself. “Nice to meet you, girls!” he says and turns his muscly back at them and walks to his cases.

Solveig can´t understand what Kate is saying but she seems to be not that nice. “What a fury...” Lola mumbles and walks back to the veranda. Solveig just shrugs her shoulders. With a short gaze back at him she sits down in her seat.

Under his gray shirt she can sense the athletic physics of her new neighbor.

“He looks like a beast...” Lola says shivering and looks waiting for Solveig´s agreement at her.

“No..”, Solveig says. “He looks like a tender giant...” she answers in thoughts and smiles amused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks later, Solveig walks along the street, she sees Tom and Kate arguing in front of a cab. Tom seems to be sad and disappointed, while Kate shouts angrily at him. After a few seconds he shouts at her to sit into the cab and leave him alone as Solveig reaches her own front door.

“You´re such a selfish asshole!” Kate shouts, looks at Solveig with a disgust gaze and sits into the waiting car. Tom smashes the door shut and the car drives with squeaking wheels away. His big blue eyes following the car till it disappears behind the next corner. Slowly he turns around and looks surprised as he is aware of her.

“I´m sorry...” he says and walks with fast steps to his own front door, closes it without a noise.

Obviously they broke up, she thinks while she puts her bought food away. He seemed to be totally shattered. With a tired sigh she looks out of her kitchen window and sees him walking through his own kitchen, looking after something to eat. With an angry look, he opens and closes all his shelves and drawers as he resigns and leaves the room.

With an amused smile she turns around. Someone must be very hungry. With a wide grin she opens her fridge and starts to think what she could cook for him.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

 

A half an hour later she walks over with a hot casserole with spaghetti with meatballs. Any man of his size needs something proper to eat, she thinks and presses the door bell. It takes a few seconds as a surprised Tom opens the door. He seemed to expect someone else, then his firm mouth relaxed and crinkles to a soft smile.

“Hello!” he says and looks confused down to the casserole.  
"Mind to join me?” Solveig says expectant and enters the door as he makes a step aside.

“How....” he mumbles and leads her into the kitchen. With a short gaze she observes the white wood and marble as she puts the hot food on the desk next to her and smirks. “You seemed to be looking for something to eat. So I thought we could eat together. I hate it, to eat alone...” she says and holds her hand to him.

“I´m Solveig, by the way!”

Tom shakes her hand carefully and grins. “Hey...”

His big eyes looking like he was crying for a long time. Nothing in his presence seems to show his sadness. With as pity sigh Solveig steps forward and wraps her arms around his slim waist, pressing him close to her body. Tom gasps surprised and answers her hug with a soft push. “I´m so sorry!”, Solveig says and looks up to him. He is literally two heads taller then her. His hard muscles are covered with a thin coat of healthy fat. His body is warm and clean, smelling like deodorant and a fine note of his own scent.

He wears a dark blue shirt and casual jeans, his huge feet are naked, the nails clean. He´s a dapper man who takes care of himself, she thinks and looks up to him again.

“Yes, I´m sorry too....” he mumbles and pets her back. With an earnest look he walks to a shelve and takes two plates out, hands her two knifes and forks before he takes a spoon and puts something of the food an each plate. “Wow, this smells delicious!” he says with a wide smile. His eyes shining again, like the day she met him first.

“Let´s eat properly on the table...” she suggests as he takes the plates up and walks in direction of the living room. With an elegant turn he changes his direction and goes to the table, places the plates on it and offers her a seat. “What a gentleman!” she says and sits down. His jug ears turn red while he rubs the tip of his nose.  
"Don´t think so....” Without a word they start to eat. With awkward looks at each other both smiling now and then till the plates are emptied.  
“This was delicious...”, he mumbles with a satisfied grin. “Your boyfriend appreciates your cooking, I hope!”

“I have no boyfriend!” Solveig answers and takes up the plates and walks to the dishwasher.  
“No boyfriend?” he says disbelieving and observes her head to toe. “Seriously?”

Surprised she turns around and answers his irritated gaze. “Why do I have to have a boyfriend?” she asks confused.  
"A girlfriend then?”, he continues.  
“No...”  
“Affair?”  
“No!”  
“Secret lover who sneaks into your bed now and then?”  
“Hell! No! I´m single and not taken in any way!” she shouts awkwardly and turns to the dishwasher, filling it with the plates.  
“Oh... Sorry...” he says abashed and gets up, leaning against the cooking isle.

“It´s fine...” she sighs and looks at him with a bright smile. “I´m getting used to it, I suppose!”

Tom rubs his neck and nods. “Thank you for the lunch...” he mumbles and looks at his feet.

She wants to touch him. Desperately, she realizes. His golden skin looks deliciously in the afternoon sun. How his golden hair on his arms must feel like? She´s banned in the observation of his tall, lean body. She can see his abs twitch under the thin fabric of his shirt. If he has a treasure trail?

“Everything okay?” he asks with a soft voice and looks calmly smiling at her.

Alarmed by his word she cringes and looks with blushed cheeks up to him. “Yeah... sorry. I have stuff to do. Keep the rest, okay?” she says and rushes out of his house.

Are you fucking insane!, she shouts at herself in her head, runs into her house and closes the door heavy breathing.

This was more than awkward, she realizes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A few days later, Solveig comes back at home after a long working day, a splashing noise makes her pause in her gangway. With a shocked look at the thick dark carpet she realizes the whole floor is submerged. Carefully tip toeing she enters her kitchen and sighs frustrated. Soapy water runs out of her washing machine.

“Fuck! Fuck!FUCK! FOXTROT! UNICORN! CHARLIE! KILO!!!!”

“Wow....”

With a surprised looks she turns around and sees Tom leaning in her kitchen door, the casserole in his big hands. “Yeah. Fuck, indeed!” he agrees with her and hands her the casserole. “Give me a minute, I´ll grab my tools.”

With fast steps he leaves her house and comes back a few minutes later, a big black tool kit in his hand.

Twenty minutes later, the floor is clean and dry, the washing machine stands in the middle of the room and Tom sits thinking in front of it.

“Well, it seems the gasket ring is broken...”, he mumbles and sighs.  
"I have to buy one...” With a look onto his clock he smiles amused. “And the shop is closed now!”

“Damn." Solveig sighs and looks out of the window. Its dark and a heavy wind is blowing. Thunder rolls noisy upon their heads followed by a fizzling flash. With a scared look to the ceiling of the room she claws the lean of a chair next to her.

“Solveig?” Tom asks softly and gets up, wraps his arms around her shoulders and leans into her. “It´s just a storm...” he mumbles in her hair and strokes softly upon her waist. Solveig nods and looks with big eyes up to him as the kitchen light switches off immediately, followed by a rumbling thunder.

“No worry, darling. Just a power blackout...” he says and leans down to his tool kit, fishing for a torch. After a few seconds the white light flashes up. “Let´s go into the living room...” he mumbles and leads her shivering body slowly thru the gangway and to the couch in her living room, in front of the cold fireplace. “Oh!” he says exited and inspects the chimney. “Mind if I fire it up?”  he says and knees next to the basket with wood. You shake your head and draws your legs to your chest, your arms wrapped around them.

He hands you the torch and starts to make fire. The close thunder and his relaxing humming is to hear as he sets a few moments later next to you, staring in the growing up flames. “Well, here we are...” he mumbles, looks at you and lays his arm around her, presses her close to his strong chest.

“I´ll stay here till the storm is over, ok?” he says in nuzzles his nose in her hair. Solveig nods and lays her hand upon his muscular belly, painting tender circles upon the soft fabric of his shirt. “Solveig?”, he asks and looks thoughtful down to her. She answers his look, sinks deep in the dark blue of his eyes. Are there silver sparkles?, she wonders and leans a bit closer to observe them.

Slowly he moves his head till his nose touches hers, like in slow-motion he rubs the tip of his nose against her, answering her look with a soft smile. “When will you finally sleep with me?” he mumbles, covering her hand on his belly with his.

“Unfortunately sex is not really my thing, I guess...” she whispers and backs off a bit. With an irritated look he lays his head slop, refusing to take his arm off of her shoulder.

“And why are you looking at me like at a hungry wolf?” he asks with an amused grin.

“It´s not like I wouldn´t appreciate the feelings, you know...” she says shy. His big warm hands stroking soft upon the back of her hand.  
“But?” he asks expectant looking at her.  
“It´s a bit like eating pizza...” she mumbles smiles decent at him. “I like the taste but not eating it...”

He lays his head slop and seems to think about her words, his fingers don´t stop their lazy movement. “Hm... I see...” he mumbles and frees her of his heavy arm. With a wicked grin he takes his shirt of, exposes his heavy chest to her eyes. He looks magnificent.

The soft golden tone of his skin glows like honey in the reddish light of the fire. His nipple seem to be a soft tone darker, hidden in the soft mat of golden hair upon his chest. He sits in front of her, the long legs crossed. “So you like feeling and tasting but not feeling.... in fact, right?” he says motivated and takes her hands in his.

She´s confused by his behavior. So irritated, she also forgot the rolling storm outside. “Yeah... that´s it.” she mumbles and looks down to their hands.  
“Well, just for my information, I won´t offend you... but... did you ever lay with a man?” he ask with red ears and bites his lower lip. With a surprised look in his face she shakes her head.

“Okay...” he says and takes a deep breath. “So, let me be honest with you. I desperately want to be intimate with you. Desperately.... so, so desperately. But sex is no one way road so.... I´m willing to try something new....” he says with a deep look into his eyes. “I won´t take my trousers off but I´m begging you to... well... your shirt? Maybe??”

This situation is more than confusing. Solveig doesn´t know where to keep her eyes. Busy like a bee she looks at his chest, his legs, his moving hands still holding hers and those deliciously pair of lips, talking to her in this deep voice. Like in trance she takes her shirt of and looks into his staring eyes. He tries so hard to not intimidate her with his lust. She noticed his growing bulge and his racing pulls shown in the pumping vein of his long neck.

With big eyes he stares at her black bra and lifts an unsteady hand, looking and asking into her eyes.

“Tom, just because I´m not into fucking around like animals it doesn´t mean you´re not allowed to touch me!” she says and presses her hands against his chest so he falls on his beg. With slowly moves she sits down on his thighs, his hard bulge pressed against her cleft. The feeling is more than delicious. Her hands stroking upon his surprisingly soft skin, observing every spot of his goose flesh as her fingernails scratching softly down his rips.

“You smell so go...” she whispers and leans forwards, rubbing her nose against the side of his throat. Like a dull she touches upon the hard muscles of his arms, the prominent shape of his chest and the twitching abs. With a deep growl he runs his hands thru her hair and sighs.

“May I kiss you?” he whispers raw. “I insist....” he answers with a calming smile and lays her lips upon his. Their tongues meet first shy, asking, like two birds surrounding each other as he lays his hand in her neck and draws her closer, conquers her mouth like a wild viking, growling and moaning.

Holding one of her buttocks he pushes her down, closer to his still covered manhood while his hips start do move, to circle against her damp cleft. With a tiny moan she ends the kiss and rubs her nose against his neck, breathes every very bit of his scent into her lungs till she can nearly taste him. Like a teasing snake her tongue wanders down his shoulder, upon his harden nipple what makes him shiver. Holding her bum with his big hands he still rubs his sex against her, amasses her firm flesh with closed eyes.

Slowly she sits up and looks down at him with a tiny smile she opens her bra presents her breasts with a shy peek at him. Open mouthed he sits up while his hands wander up her spine, holding her close to him.

She felt calm and comfortable in his arms, aroused by his presence. The tender twitching of her inner muscles confusing her, but it´s not uncomfortable. Slowly she starts to move her hips, motivated by his lustful moans. His face lays between her breasts, is lips sucking on them softly.

“You are so beautiful...” he moans with big eyes, looking heavy breathing up to her as her hips start to move faster. She wants to feel it, the one feeling everyone is talking about. He meets her movements, circles his hips in a luxurious matching rhythm.

With a fast move he turns them around so she lays on her back, the legs closely wrapped around his hips. With a deep growl he lays his lips onto hers, kisses her passionately while his hips still circling, his hands running through her hair. His movements become faster, more intense. With a desperate sigh she presser her face against his neck, licks it and nips the sensitive skin upon his veins.

“Oh dear, Jesus!”

With a rusty moan stimulates her wet cleft with his crotch, stoking upon her hip bone, which makes her sigh. She claws her nails in his back, holds her close to his heavy breathing chest. Single sweat drops rolling down his neck, getting caught by her hungry lips. He´s so close to her, emotionally, every shiver of his wonderful golden body stimulates hers, forces her forward, closer to the cliff.

Sooner than expected she can feel her inner walls clench, a soft shiver catches her as his strong arms lift her up. Like monkeys they´re clamped at each other. She hears his lustfully moan as he reaches his high, takes her with him without losing body contact.

Tired her head falls against his shoulder, listening to the racing heart pumping in his chest.

He needs a bit to catch his breath, slowly, with a deep sigh, he leans back and holds her tight to his chest.

“This was extraordinary....” he mumbles and looks down to her, curious what she thinks about.

With a lazy stroke she pets his chest and closes her eyes.

“Could it be always like that?”, she asks and opens one eye, peeking shy up to him.

“Well, if you don´t mind to vary now and then...” he says while his hand strokes her back.  


End file.
